1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to devices for elevating the user thereof above the ground. More specifically, it pertains to stilt devices providing means by which the feet of a user may be vertically elevated above the ground for work or amusement.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Stilts, sometimes referred to as "Tom Walkers", have long been used by children and adults as amusement devices. A simple stilt of the prior art included a long wooden pole or stick to which a foot platform was attached at some vertically elevated distance from the ground. The user would place each foot on a platform of one of a pair of such stilts. The pole would usually extend to somewhere near the shoulder of the user. Such stilts were quite awkward and attempts were made to refine the construction thereof. An example of an early refined stilt construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,535.
In a somewhat related area, foot elevating devices have also been developed for artificial limbs or for individuals having one leg shorter than the other. An example of such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,736,902.
In more recent years, stilts or leg extension devices have been developed for workers who need to be elevated to some extent above the ground or floor. For example, such devices have been utilized by sheetrock installers, plasterers and painters to eliminate or reduce the use of scaffolds and ladders. Such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,802,217; 2,832,079; 3,058,120; 3,102,272; 3,346,882; 4,255,822; 4,569,516. While most of these devices appear to be useful in their intended purpose, they are primarily utility devices lacking the flexibility, versatility and mobility desired for amusement devices.